O sonho de Draco
by Jullis
Summary: Um garoto do mal, ou apenas um menino bom tomado pelo ódio? Talvez só ele saiba responder, mas o que o menino sentiu no primeiro dia na Sonserina é algo que não se pode negar. (descrição péssima, eu sei, mas a história tá melhor.)


Draco sentia suas mãos suarem frio de expectativa, seu primeiro dia na escola começara excepcionalmente bem. Ele fizera dois amigos no trem, e os três se divertiram imaginando em que casa ficariam, mas, agora o chapéu seletor parecia muito mais imponente do que imaginara, e ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz firme de Minerva Mcgonagall, o rapaz esforçou-se para andar de sua costumeira forma descontraída e fria, quando finalmente chegou ao banquinho no meio do salão, sua ultima visão antes de ter seus olhos cobertos pela parte interna do chapéu encardido, foi o grande salão principal, as velas entrando em contraste com o prateado metálico dos fantasmas. "Aqui é o lugar perfeito para ser feliz" pensou, antes mesmo que pudesse evitar.

-...GRIFINÓRIA!

Um sorriso escapou-lhe pela boca, ele não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas de alegria brotavam em seus olhos, ele teve a leve consciência de estar correndo aos tropeços para a mesa da Grifinória, mas as aparências não importavam, nada mais importava, ele se sentiu como sempre quis se sentir, corajoso, livre. De vislumbre viu seus dois amigos vindo ao seu encontro, sorriu, nada melhor podia estar acontecendo, ele fora para Grifinória, e por algum motivo sabia que eles iam também. O primeiro se adiantará, abraçou-o afetuosamente, seus cabelos ruivos brilhando como fogo, já o menino de cabelos negros indo em todas as direções deu apenas um sorriso acolhedor, seus olhos verdes cintilavam de alegria, naquele momento Draco soube que aquele menino era quem ele sempre (secretamente) sonhou em ser. Ao observá-lo melhor, viu escondida entre sua franja negra uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio. Não...não pode ser...

A alegria eufórica de repente murchou de seu peito.

-Potter!

Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao acordar, não como um grito, apenas um sussuro desesperado em meio a um mar de lençóis. Olhou para as cortinas da cama, esperançoso, mas foi o verde que viu, ao invés do vermelho forte da Grifinória. Calculando serem apenas quatro da manhã, desceu frustrado as escadas do dormitório, procurando um refúgio de seus próprios pensamentos no salão comunal. O verde, porém, não lhe foi agradável aos olhos. O que estava acontecendo? Não era isso o que o seu pai lhe disse para querer? O que ele sempre quis? Afinal, ele tinha Crabbe e Goyle, uma das famílias mais puras do mundo bruxo, e dinheiro que alguém como os Weasley nem sequer poderiam imaginar. Mas por que sentira uma pontada no coração ao ouvir o grito estridente do chapéu seletor, que dizia Sonserina e não Grifinória? Por que queria que seu pai não fosse um comensal da morte, se aprendera que aquela gente imunda merecia morrer? Mas será mesmo que alguém merecia morrer? Por que ele nunca disse ao pai que não queria aprender magia negra, quando ele se ofereceu para ensinar? Será que se tivesse questionado tudo isso, tivesse chance de ir para a Grifinória? Ele sacudiu a cabeça, pensar naquilo doía demais.

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, sou muito melhor que aqueles sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue.

Sorriu, sentia-se melhor com isso, sentiu o ódio gelar suas veias por alguns segundos, a dor, porém, voltou com mais força. Uma lágrima caiu involuntariamente do seu rosto, aquele ódio era muito fraco, pequeno. Precisava de mais...

- Harry Potter, é tudo culpa sua... sim... é você que entra nos meus pensamentos assim não é? Pois saiba que eu te odeio Potter, seu traidor do próprio sangue imundo! Traidor...Potter...

Sentiu o ódio tomar posse do seu corpo, toda a dor fora embora, só sobrara o ódio, e ele sabia que podia viver com isso, permitiu-se rir uma vez lembrando-se da pobre família Weasley, e deu um sorriso só de imaginar o Potter sozinho, sem pais nem família.

Entre uma gargalhada e outra, o sono o acolheu mais uma vez para seu mundo dos sonhos. Pobre menino, jovem demais para saber que ódio não deve ser uma opção.


End file.
